TUAOA: Renew Life of Paradox?
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: The Juubi reached the final stage within the Barrier caused by the 4 Hokages, exploding and causing Space Time Rips throughout the world and Hinata is pulled into a Void where Time and Space doesn't exist, yet she is pushed out of that void by an Entity and accidentally placed in a time that she remembers, but doesn't belong. Rated M for disturbing event, death, scene.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto isn't owned by me, it is owned by the creator of the series. I am writing this story for Sleepless Demon.

The Juubi reached the final stage within the Barrier caused by the 4 Hokages, exploding and causing Space Time Rips throughout the world and Hinata is pulled into a Void where Time and Space doesn't exist, yet she is pushed out of that void by an Entity and accidentally placed in a time that she remembers, but doesn't belong. Rated M for disturbing event, death, scene. There also maybe lemon.

TUAOA: Renew Life of Paradox?

Chapter 1: A Girl Lost in Time.

The Four Edo Hokage has trapped the Juubi inside their Shisekiyōjin barrier. Everyone in the alliance were preparing to attack the Juubi, soon seeing its entire body start to glow, soon having its entire body explode in massive wave of power. The waves of explosions and power collides against the Hokage barrier, the wall warping rapidly and the Hokage's were forcing a large amount of power to keep it up, but the barrier warps even more and cracks before exploding. A blinding light soon emitted across the entire area, making everyone who wasn't dead or wearing shades cover their eyes from the explosion and within the explosion.

A teenage girl with indigo hair and pale lavender eye and wearing the alliance uniform as had F-cup sized breast covers her eyes, but has her Byakugan active. She stood nearby the explosion, her uniform and hair blowing away rapidly, soon having someone yell her name. "Hyuga Hinata!" She light starts to die a little, she soon sees the area around, noticing the area she was in suddenly shifting and warping very rapidly, like the world wasn't even real at all.

"What going on?" Hinata wonders as she then sees someone running toward her with her Byakugan. She focuses on the figure and she sees Naruto rapidly approaching in his Bijuu Form.

Naruto rushes towards her, seeing her danger and is almost there to rescue her. "Hinata!" He yells with his arms outstretched to grab her. Suddenly, her entire world vanishes as the entire area Hinata was standing in implodes, taking the area and Hinata with it while also taking both of Naruto arms since part of him was inside that area when it imploded. "HINATA!" Naruto shouts to the heavens as he failed to protect one of his friends, even though he sensed the danger, he still wasn't fast enough to save her. Both Sakura and Shizune rush over to keep him stable, shocked that both his arms are vaporized as Naruto was starting to lose conscious. Naruto looks at the missing area of his body, smoking and no pain, completely in shock before he looks at the blinding light from explosion of the barrier and Juubi.

Xxxxx

Hinata floats in the middle of nothing, unaware of what happened since her eyes were closed shut and her Byakugan was deactivated. She stays like that for a few seconds before she opens her eyes, becoming confused and scared since nothing was around her but a few specks of dirt and rocks in a plane white world.

She looks around, seeing more rocks and dirt, like they were taken with her to nowhere. 'Where am I?' Hinata wonders to herself, feeling like an eternity passes with each second, floating in nothingness which scares her even more as she looks around for any sign of life, but only finds more dirt and rocks, even seeing a kunai floating in nothingness.

She looks behind her, feeling glad when she sees a glowing hand which she knew was Naruto, she turns even more, but looks in horror, seeing that it was a severed arm. She screams in shock, the world around her shaking because of it, soon seeing Naruto's left arm and part of his shoulders and rib cage. She knew it was Naruto because of the chakra cloak surrounding it, making her scared and worried, feeling like she just killed Naruto.

She soon notices something that looks like a white rip in the space, it's hard to see, but she can tell that it isn't natural. Something catches her eye; she looks, seeing some light form in a world or white light, making it confusing and unsure why she could see it. What is going on? Is Naruto alright? Where's the war? What is this light? These things were going through her mind.

The light looks at her, she doesn't know how she could tell, but she knew. _**"Anomaly...you should not be here." **_The light says in an echo like voice.

"W-Where am I!? W-What h-happened to Naruto-kun!?" Hinata yells, tears running down her cheeks.

_**"This is this one's universe...this one repairs worlds that damage their space and time, this one has seen objects from different worlds, but you are the first to enter this one's world. This one will put you back in your universe." **_The light says, repairing the rip as it starts sucking the dirt, arms and Hinata.

She starts panicking, unsure what is going on or how she got here before she's sucked into the rip, seeing nothing but blackness. The only light was coming from Naruto's severed arms which start dying because the chakra starts shutting down. After a few seconds, the world explodes around them, making Hinata cover her eyes in pain and stays like that for several seconds.

Xxx

Hinata covers her eyes, feeling fear and soon feels the sun, a little confused and hears a voice. "Hinata, why are you hiding your face?" The voice asks, she recognizes as her father.

She opens her eyes and looks around, seeing her home and people she recognizes as her family, she's confused and looks around, seeing peoples knees. She's confused again, looking up and seeing her father holding her hand, getting even more confused and looks down, seeing her toes and wondered where her breasts went. "What's going on?" Hinata asks, noticing her voice much lighter and squeakier than it was, making her even more confused.

"It's your third birthday party." Hiashi informs her with a small smile, a little confused by her questioning what's going on when she's known about this for the past few weeks.

Hinata raises her eyebrows, looking around and seeing everyone, her mother Tsukihitomi, her grandfather, her guardian Ko, her uncle Hizashi and cousin Neji, young again and smiling at her. Her heart rate increases and her breaths become shallow and quick, wondering what's going on and panicking. 'What's happening? This isn't real, I'm not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be fighting the Ten Tailed Beast...Naruto is in danger! I need to save him!" Hinata yells to herself, her body shaking and she tries to move, but her father's grip is tight and she couldn't get away, making him confused.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Hiashi asks his daughter, seeing her shaking and soon vomiting, making him worry, along with most of the clan.

"What's the matter?" One of them asks, looking fearful at the vomit puddle that Hinata manage to throw up.

"It looks like my daughter is not feeling well right now." Hiashi says as his wife Tsukihitomi approaches, showing that she is beautiful woman who is wearing a kimono and her hair a dark purple as she had E-cup size breast.

"Put Hinata-chan in her room, I think all the excitement got to her. She needs some rest." Tsukihitomi tells them as she has bright lavender eyes, looking at her daughter.

"Okay darling." Hiashi replies as he picks up Hinata and takes her to her room, everyone else conversed, some worry about Hinata, but they socialize. Hiashi walks through their home and soon reaches his daughter's room and opens it, walking in and soon places her on the bed and tucks her in. He smiles as she sees Hinata dazed look, believing that she's got a little fever and places Hinata's stuffed penguin animal next to her. "I hope you will feel better tomorrow daughter." Hiashi tells her as he gave a kiss on Hinata's forehead before leaving the room, looking back to see her remain there, a slightly confused look on her face before leaving the room, planning on having someone give her some soup later.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the Konoha Orphanage playground, a three year old Naruto is on the swing set, he is currently being watched by the Orphanage matron who is a Shinobi Nun. She coughs hard, believing that she has a cold, currently mixing a cold medicine that a Shinobi kindly gave her. She always keeps watch over Naruto, they were the only few remaining in the orphanage since most children were adopted and it required less staff, and it wasn't even that big, it's just a small one.

Most of the Shinobi Nuns went to another orphanage that is outside the village, somewhere within the Land of Fire. She might have been the youngest of the Shinobi Nun in the village, but she was shocked that most just got up and left, some taking most of the other orphans with them, she knows the others were going to do the same and were going to leave Uzumaki Naruto alone. She decided to stay behind to keep an eye on him and look after him, she's even sending paperwork so she can adopt Naruto since she got on very well with the boy.

However, she really needs to get this cough of hers checked on by a Medical Ninja to be safe since it's been there for a few weeks. She watches Naruto going up a slide, excited, even though most children were inside, getting ready to leave the orphanage. She suddenly sees Naruto fall off the slide and soon starts to scream in absolute agony.

"Naruto!" The Nun shouts in shock, dropping the cup of medicine as she rushes over to Naruto, the boy soon passes out while he starts to experience a Nightmare inside his mind. He is seeing various image of wars and a giant unknown ten tailed creature and last image of him trying to save a girl, but couldn't. The Matron quickly starts checking on Naruto for any sign of brother bones, but sees smoke and scaring across his right arm, some smoke coming from his left shoulder. She worries more since it looks like his arms were severed and his arms catch flames, but these flames were yellow with a hint of orange. The power coming from them soon causes her lung to clear up, stopping the pain in her lungs before they vanish, making her confused and worried and picks him up before rushing towards the Orphanage. She stops for a second, seeing the cup that she was going to drink from melting away at the ground, almost like acid, making her scared and realizing that someone tried to poison her, feeling glad that Naruto passed out when he did.

Xxx

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi was sleeping until he feels a weird surge of energy going through his prison and Naruto's mind, causing him to wake up. **"What the fuck was that?" **The Kyuubi wonders aloud, seemingly familiar to him, but it isn't recognizable, soon ignoring it goes back to sleep.

Xxxxx

It's been hours and it's the dead of night, Hinata is still currently awake as images keep flashing through her head, even though she was trying to sleep to try and figure this out in the morning. After several minutes, she does start drifting off to sleep, until she hears something open up her window. She then hears footsteps approaching her bed, making Hinata shivering in terror, not recognizing the chakra. She soon feels someone touch her blanket, making her activate her Byakugan and sees the person, the kidnaper that caused her to have nightmares when she was young. She screams and she fearfully lashes out, she Jyuuken the Kumo Ambassador/kidnapper right in the nuts, feeling one of them pop, having killed one of his balls.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" The Kumo Ambassador/kidnapper screams in pain, causing him to drop to the ground as little Hinata looks at him as image flash into her head.

"KKKKYYAAAAHHH!" Hinata started screaming in terror and anger, wanting to do this ever since she could remember and starts using her Jyuuken a few more times before she's exhausted, realizing that her chakra reserves are much lower than they were. Suddenly, several branch member guards barge into the room quickly, having heard the screams and they then spot the Kumo Ambassador/kidnapper on the floor. The group quickly seize him as a female Hyuga try to calm Hinata down, seeing her Byakugan active and surprised that she was able to activate it this early, even though they're born with it. Hinata breathes hard and then proceeds to vomit yet again, due to the stress, chakra exhaustion and fear.

Xxxxx

Two Weeks have passed since that incident, both Konoha and Kumo were at each other's throats since Konoha manage to get information out of the capture Kumo Ambassador/kidnapper. He was actually sent by Kumo to kidnap the Hyuga Heiress for the Byakugan, figuring a child would be the easiest to capture. However, due to how he was stopped, Kumo couldn't even make any demands since one of their backup plans was if he was killed by a Hyuga, Kumo would make demands for the body of his killer for violating the treaty. However, since he is still alive and confessed everything due to the fact he was still in pain, due to the loss of one of his balls that he called Mrs Ball for some odd reason. Other Nations soon join in on the argument; blaming Kumo as well as you don't use a peace treaty to gain more military resources. Having experienced odd happenings and missing people during their peace treaties with Kumo happened as well.

Xxx

Meanwhile, with Hinata, she is currently playing with her cousin, Neji. Both of them were having fun, smiling a lot and Hinata is enjoying being a child again, having believed that she was accidentally sent to the wrong time, or it was a very bad dream that lasted 13 years, but mostly staying with the time theory. Hinata does occasionally have odd thoughts were shifting through her head.

'I saved Uncle Hizashi's life and Neji's happiness.' Hinata thought to herself as keeps on playing with her cousin, soon becoming friends. However, her mind keeps on going to Naruto, her love still strong, but she couldn't leave the estate by herself to find Naruto.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, within the White Void that Hinata was within. The Entity keeps on making cracks into time barrier that looks like the white void, having realized its very big mistake, already sensing damaging effects in its world which wasn't natural. It realized that it sent the Anomaly into the wrong time, having never sent a living being back, all its experienced was dirt and rocks, and that's too little to cause damage from being sent backwards or forward in time.

It starts to try getting into the real world to correct its mistake, but the barrier is strong and its job is to fix barriers, not break them down. It is taking a lot of effort for it to effectively get through the time barrier that it usually fixes. However, it has to break through and correct the Anomaly by sending it to its correct time, having already sensed it causing Paradoxes to happen, damaging its world rapidly.

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed this story, I would've liked to make the story, but I'm too busy with other stories and college, please enjoy and review and thank you Kage Bijuu for making it, cheers mate

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Hello everyone I writing this story for my best buddy Sleepless Demon. Hope all of you enjoy it as it will be different from other time travel story. Which you will see later in the story.

Thank you for Beta reading this chapter and helping out with the scene Sleepless Demon.


	2. Chapter 2: New Lease on Life

Naruto isn't owned by me, it is owned by the creator of the series. I am writing this story for Sleepless Demon.

The Juubi reached the final stage within the Barrier caused by the 4 Hokages, exploding and causing Space Time Rips throughout the world and Hinata is pulled into a Void where Time and Space doesn't exist, yet she is pushed out of that void by an Entity and accidentally placed in a time that she remembers, but doesn't belong. Rated M for disturbing event, death, scene. There also maybe lemon.

TUAOA: Renew Life of Paradox?

Chapter 2: New Lease on Life

A few months have pass since the Kumo Failed Kidnapping Incident. It is currently night time in Konohagakure, Hinata is slowly sneaking through the Hyuga Compound and is slowly making her way to the front gates. She is being very quiet, believing no one has seen her and sees the front gates. She begins running towards with until someone grabs her from behind and picks her up.

"Hinata-chan, why are you sneaking around? Please go back to bed." Tsukihitomi tells her daughter as she holds onto Hinata as they take her back to her room, kissing the side of her head.

'This is another attempt that failed...damn it...' Hinata thought to herself, having tried for the past months to try and get out to find Naruto. However, because of the Kumo incident, even though she wasn't kidnap at all, her parents kept her confined to the compound, in case Kumo try to get back at the Hyuga Clan. Tomorrow she will try to sneak out again so she can find Naruto, but her mother keeps catching her every single time, no matter what kind of method she uses.

"Please Hinata-chan, stop trying to sneak out." Tsukihitomi tells her as she goes into her room and tucks Hinata back in her bed, tucking her in and places her stuffed penguin next to her. Tsukihitomi smiles sweetly before kissing Hinata on her forehead before she leaves the room.

"Maybe I will find Naruto-kun tomorrow." Hinata through aloud as she has been training these past few months, which is earning her the praise from her family since she was passing with flying colors in her family training. She closes her eyes, calling a day and drifts off into sleep.

Xxxxx

The various Shinobi Nations were still arguing with Kumogakure, all of them were wondering what Kumo actually took from them during their Peace Treaties. Several business and client have diverted away from Kumo because of them violating the peace treaty to gain power. The Lightning Daimyo is very angered at Kumogakure for even using such underhand tactic, since by their tactics, it made the Daimyo look like a lair as well. Plus he was the one that approved the Peace Treaty in the first place, which is making him look bad and underhanded tactics. This caused the other Daimyo think he wasn't sincere with the Peace Treaties and just using it to increase his military resource. Hell why in the world he would even approve of kidnapping? He actually was forcing Kumogakure to release any of their kidnapped victims back to their countries.

The Raikage, A now hated the Hyuga Clan for causing his village so much trouble. His entire village reputation is close to worthless now, they're now known as treaty breakers. A lot of clients that they made treaties with canceled their contracts, which in turn caused less missions for income for the village. A was forced to give back all the kidnapped victims, including the research data were to be handed back to the nations as well. The Daimyo even made him pay the victims for all the trouble he put them through.

However, what made A more furious then ever was the fact his village is now called the Village of Thieves and Scum. He knows all Shinobi used underhand tactics to win the battles and get ahead, but it looks like violating a Peace Treaty by using it as a cover to kidnap a child is actually crossing the line.

Xxxxx

These past few months to Naruto has been great for Naruto, he's never felt this much happy before when he was stuck in the Orphanage. The Orphanage Matron adopted him and they finally closed the orphanage since all the other Caretakers just upped and left the orphanage along with taking the other children. Both Naruto and the Orphanage Matron are now living in a very big house and he lives inside a very nice room. Naruto is happy beyond belief, finally having a mother he's been longing for.

The Shinobi Nun walks inside his room and looks to see Naruto playing with his toys. "Okay Naruto-kun, are you ready to go to bed?" The Nun asks as Naruto nods his head in excitement, putting his toys away and jumps into his bed.

"Yes Sister Sayla." Naruto replies as Sister Sayla just smiles at him.

"I told you just call me Sayla or Mommy." Sayla tells him as she walks over to Naruto and kisses him on his forehead as she then places a little stuffed animal of a Shinobi beside Naruto. Naruto smiles and starts drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxx

Few more Months have passed yet again; Hinata is finally outside of the Hyuga Compound with her family now, all enjoying each other's company while they all head towards the park. She might be able to meet Naruto at last after months of being inside the compound and last seeing him during the war. Hinata is enjoying this new lease on life, that's for sure, she still doesn't know if this is time travel or she just had a dream that seems to last for thirteen years. Still, she's is still going for the time travel option since it kind of makes the most sense to her. She then took notice that she and her family have finally arrived at the park after a long journey, seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Okay Hinata-chan, you can wander around this park, but Neji-san will have to stay with you, okay?" Tsukihitomi asks as she crouches down and smiles at her daughter.

"Thank you mommy!" Hinata replies as she wanders off with Neji in toll, both of the Hyuga's were wandering around the park, unknown to Neji, Hinata is in search of Naruto. She then comes across a playground and sees children that see knows will be her classmates. She looks around for Naruto as she remembers he's usually is by himself, luckily enough, she spots Naruto, but she sees something that she wasn't expecting. Naruto is being escorted by a Nun who just entered the playground with him. Hinata thinks hard, but didn't remember seeing any Nun in Naruto's life before; maybe she did just have a weird dream after all? Or did her influence with the Kumo Kidnapper do this?

'This is odd...but I can finally go and see Naruto-kun." Hinata says to herself as she starts walking toward the playground.

Naruto rushes up to rest of the playing children, excited and seeing them having fun. He soon spots a boy with pineapple shape hair style playing with a blonde girl and a chubby boy. Naruto walks up to the group of children, unsure why, but he remembers them from somewhere.

"Hey there Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduces himself as all three of the children stop playing as they look at Naruto oddly, all confused while Ino pulls out a piggy bank.

"How do you know our names?" Shikamaru lazy asks her.

"I don't know." Naruto simply replies as Ino walks up to him.

"Pay up, my family is allowed to read minds." Ino tells Naruto, making him look in confusion, searching his pockets and finds a ryo and puts into her piggy bank. Ino smiles and takes out a single piece of paper out and started writing on it before handing it to Naruto, he looks at it and sees it's just scribbles. "This paper is for you, Uzumaki Naruto, with this, you will not have your mind read. The penalty is giving you this piggy bank." Ino tells him.

"Huh?" Naruto simply replies as Hinata and Neji came up to the group.

Naruto looks, seeing the two other children and they look familiar. "...hello, who are you?" Naruto asks them.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, and this is my cousin, Hyuga Neji." Hinata introduces herself to Naruto and her soon to class mate.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, do you what to see a cool trick?" Naruto asks as all the children have a confused look on their face, including Hinata.

"Sure?" Chouji replies as Naruto expends his palm, he starts concreting and soon starts making an orb of chakra appear in his hand, but the orb of chakra soon starts acting funny. This causes all the other children start rapidly backing away from Naruto, just before the orb of chakra explods. This causes Naruto to be knocked back to the ground and has a dazed look on his face, Sayla starts approaching the group while taking out a first aid kit she had.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you did it again." Sayla says as she starts bandaging up her adoptive son.

"Umm...who are you?" Hinata asks as Sayla just looks at Hinata and smiles at her.

"My name is Sayla, I'm Naruto's mother." Sayla replies as Ino has a confuse look on her face.

"But you dress up like a Shinobi Nun...and I was told that Nuns can't get married?" Ino wonders.

"Oh, I'm not part of that organization anymore, and I adopted little Naruto-kun here." Sayla replies as she went back to bandaging up Naruto until he resembles a little mummy.

'I don't remember a person name Sayla in Naruto-kun life?' Hinata thought in her head.

Naruto smirks as he gets up, looking at them. "I'll probably need to not do anything too extreme." Naruto tells them with a smirk.

Xxxxx

A few more months pass and Naruto sits at a table, excited over a large birthday cake with his name on, latterly. Sayla places a box with a large knot of it. Naruto has never felt so luck, having his birthday with his mother after 3 years of nothing, or at least as far as he's aware since he can't remember that far, he even had dreams of nearly 12 years of loneliness.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to you." Sayla says with a smile and kisses Naruto's forehead. "Now make a wish." Sayla tells him, showing him the 4 candles.

Naruto blows hard, causing the flames to go and he smirks. "I'm so happy." Naruto says with a smile, kicking his legs from underneath the table.

"I'm glad; now, let's eat some cake with ice cream." Sayla smiles and takes out some ice cream while Naruto opens his birthday present. He sees an orange shirt, a wooden kunai and a piece of paper, making him confused.

"What's this?" Naruto asks, looking at the paper and only recognizing a few words on it.

"It's a form of acceptance to the Ninja Academy." She tells Naruto, soon having Naruto yell in excitement and jumping around like a bouncy ball.

"I'm going to the Ninja Academy!" Naruto yells in excitement.

Xxxxx

A few more months pass and Hinata stands by her father and mother's side, smiling as they celebrate her 4th birthday. She sees Neji with his father and waves to him while he waves back, smiling while people converse and wait for their meals to be finished. Hiashi smiles while Tsukihitomi taps a small item against glass, gaining everyone's attention. "Everyone...I have a wonderful announcement and a little more of a celebration with Hinata, as a special little gift." Tsukihitomi Informs them, gaining Hinata's interest, but remembers what happened the last time. "We have been informed that I'm pregnant." She tells them, gaining a few claps and congratulations before Tsukihitomi crouches next to Hinata, smiling at her. "Are you looking forward to having a little brother or sister?" She asks her daughter.

Hinata smiles in reply, feeling nervous since she remembers it being a competition against her little sister. However, since she's more skilful and she wants to have a closer bond with her younger sister, like she is with Neji and smiles. "I'm looking forward to having a little sister." She tells her.

Tsukihitomi looks in confusion. "How do you know it's a sister? We don't even know." Tsukihitomi asks as she smiles a little.

Hinata's eyes widen and smiles. "I'm...hoping for a sister..." Hinata tells her with a smile, rubbing the side of her head. Hinata starts thinking and remembers something, remembering her mother passing away because of a complication from Hanabi's birth, the Medical ninja having missed some internal bleeding that occurred during the birth and died a month later because of it. 'I won't allow my mother die this time...I'll make sure she is tended to and will be with us.' Hinata says to herself, vowing to make sure she doesn't lose her mother again.

Xxxxx

Several hundred miles away, in the darkest forest in the lands of Shinobi, animal life in a certain area seems to be none existent for an odd reason. The world shifts and warps, the world and space around seeming to crack and become unnatural, like something is breaking space and time.

It has been going this for a few weeks now, yet all it seems to do is give a sense of it being an unnatural phenomenon which makes all animals flees to safety. A large crack appears, having a light shine through, the Entity ripping into Hinata's universe to correct its mistake.

Sleepless D: Hope you've all been enjoying this, please review. Peace out

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well there been more friction with Kumo as there reputation is close to mud now. Naruto have been adopted by Former Sister Sayla and had his first birthday as well. Hinata had her birthday and learn her mother is pregnant and now try to figure out how to save her. Also the Entity is still breaking through time and space to correct it mistake.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for beta reading this chapter and helping out with the scenes as well. You are the best buddy.


	3. Chapter 3: Academy Years

Naruto isn't owned by me, it is owned by the creator of the series. I am writing this story for Sleepless Demon.

The Juubi reached the final stage within the Barrier caused by the 4 Hokages, exploding and causing Space Time Rips throughout the world and Hinata is pulled into a Void where Time and Space doesn't exist, yet she is pushed out of that void by an Entity and accidentally placed in a time that she remembers, but doesn't belong. Rated M for disturbing event, death, scene. There also maybe lemon.

TUAOA: Renew Life of Paradox?

Chapter 3: Academy Years

It is March 27 as Hinata is in the room with the rest of her family, they wait for the doctors and nurses to help in the delivery of the baby. Hinata put her plan in action to save her mother as she asked the doctor to see if there is anything wrong with her mommy with the cutest face she had on. The doctor assured her he would check on her mother after the baby is delivered. It was taking much longer than normal, after awhile, a man in a white coat comes out.

"Well...the baby is safely delivered, congratulations..." The ma says with a smile, holding an object wrapped in a blanket, gaining a smile from Hiashi. "It's a bouncing baby girl." He says and drops the wrapped bundle onto the ground, scaring the family there, but they look in confusion when the bundle bounces and the doctor catches it.

After a few seconds, a doctor comes round. "Come on Mr Suime, back to the psyche ward." He says, taking the man's arm and starts walking with him.

A doctor walks out with a little blood on his sleeve with and a shy smile. "Sorry, he managed to sneak into the room somehow, he's a mental patient that had a basket ball..." He tells them, gaining a glare from the Hyuga's. "But anyway, she's a healthy baby girl, and I manage to catch a blood clot that was forming inside of wife's body. We manage to treat it before it does any damage, you can go see them both now." The doctor tells the Hyuga family who enter the room, soon seeing Tsukihitomi holding a little baby girl in her arms.

"Hello everyone...meet the newest addition to the family, Hanabi Hyuga." Tsukihitomi says with a teary smile as she's glad that the doctor managed to find and remove that blood clot from her body, otherwise she may not have seen her baby girl's first birthday. She can stay with her family much longer now, not want to leave any of them for any reason. Hinata is looking at both her baby sister and her mother now, knowing everything is going to be alright now and hopes that Hanabi gets the motherly love she never gotten when she was young and be kinder.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, within Kumogakure, their situation has got much worse than they have been before. It occurred when the Raikage, A released the kidnap victims which turned out to be all female and young. A lot of the female Shinobi and Villagers were demanding explanation on why all the kidnap victims were female since it seemed very fishy. A explained the whole situation to the female population, thinking they will understand.

Eventually, he soon got pelted with rotten food as the female Kunoichi and villagers were outrage as A planned for the female victims were to be placed into a breeding factory as he said that it's what the other village would have done. However, what A didn't know is none of the villages would even do that in their right mind since one, a person would just kill themselves, and two, it isn't humanly right. When they found out, nearly all the female in Kumogakure left the village, ever since they thought A was pervert and a sexist prick, since he actually thought they would find that plan agreeable. A was and still is confused on the whole issue, slightly worried since his assistant and the Jinchuriki of the Nibi left the village as well.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in different dimension with different world. Small cracks have formed. But none of the worlds population didn't took notice of the cracks since where in out of the way places.

Xxxxx

Five years have passed for Hinata, she had entered the Shinobi Academy, feeling excited for redoing this part in her life. This time, she is aiming to be top of her class and not be labeled as a failure to her father, even though he's not the same one she remembers. Hinata was very surprised on how her little sister's personality changed from what she remembers; Hanabi seems more childish and cheerful instead of serious. She knows it is because of their mother being alive; Hanabi's whole personality has changed because of it. Hinata is thinking of all these sudden changes while she was class, during the times she already knows about. She was glad that she managed for four years to keep the rank of Kunoichi of the Year from Sakura, seeing the pink haired girl was ranked below her.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun is actually getting a higher ranking than he ever did...I'm so proud of him." Hinata comments to herself as she is very surprise since Naruto actually ranked second to the top student, Uchiha Sasuke. Although, she could never figure out what caused Sasuke to act the way he does, she could never figure out what triggered the Uchiha Massacre. She thinks and remembers Sasuke during his Academy days, hardly anyone never talked about it and he still won't talk about it, even though she went back in time.

Hinata soon remembers the past few years when joining the Academy. 'How many times did I accidentally wet the bed?' Hinata wonders to herself, only occurring when she has lewd dreams of Naruto from when she was back in her original timeline, even though she is still inside the body of a child. They kept on coming, plus, due to fact her body is still young, she can't really control some of her body actions which caused her to wet the bed.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now?" Hinata wonders as she remember tomorrow is going to be Naruto's tenth birthday, as she wonders aloud, she sees him handing out invites to everyone in class before Naruto walks up to Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-chan, you're invited to come to my birthday party. I really hope you come." Naruto says with a big smile, making her smile as well, but she is worried about him since his eyes are black from not sleeping because of nightmares, though she doesn't know what nightmares he has. During the course of the Academy years, Hinata managed to do the one thing she couldn't do in her previous life, due to her shyness and nervousness. She actually managed to become Naruto's best friend, it was a difficult process, but she managed to do it.

"Sure Naruto-kun, so how's your mother doing anyway?" Hinata asks him.

"She's doing alright, but a lot of people keeping confusing her for a Nun due to her odd dressing habit." Naruto replies as Sayla still dresses up like a Shinobi Nun, which got a lot of people confused when they talk to her. Hinata remembers Naruto's adoptive mother Sayla asking her mother and father to look into something for her. She didn't know what it was, but her parent kept to themselves about what they were doing for Sayla. However, Hinata is glad about one thing about this whole time travel ordeal, it is that she managed to save her family's happiness and in some crazy roundabout way, she gave Naruto a better life as well.

Xxxxx

It's the next day and nearly everyone from the Academy is at Naruto's home, most having a good time, some playing games, some eating the food, I'll give you two guesses on who. Naruto is playing with Kiba, more of an arm wrestle, but Kiba kept losing and had to eat something disgusting, brussel sprout with horseradish on it and topped with chilli sauce. Kiba spent half an hour in the bathroom while Naruto enjoyed his party.

Hinata nervously walks over to Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun..." She says his name, even to this day, she can't stop stuttering to him, but it's not like it once was, it's just the occasional stutter.

Naruto turns to her with a smile. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto says, giving her a big hug. "Glad you could come." Naruto says while Hinata blushes a little.

"I-I wouldn't m-miss it for the w-world." Hinata tells him with a small smile. "Can...Can w-we go s-somewhere...p-private?" Hinata asks him, gaining a nod from him as he takes her hand and they walk through the house and enter his room.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asks her with his signature smile.

"I've...g-got something for y-you...c-could you c-close your eyes?" Hinata asks him nervously.

Naruto smiled and did as Hinata said, closing his eyes, half expecting to have a prank played on him, but this is Hinata, she didn't do that, so maybe it was a gift she hadn't wrapped. He feels something press against his lips, he opens his eyes, seeing Hinata pressing her lips against his, unsure how to respond, feeling nice yet gross at the same time. 'What's going on? Why is she kissing me?' Naruto wonders to himself.

Hinata pulled back, blushing deeply before leaving, both completely shocked that she did that before she left quickly. Naruto stood there, confused and shocked by what just happened, rubbing the back of his neck and just stays like that from an hour before someone spotted that he was missing from his own party. Hinata remained at the party for a little while, but remained away from Naruto for awhile.

Xxxxx

A couple of years pass, it was awkward for Naruto and Hinata, but they went back to being good friends, as time passed, they started the tradition of kissing each other on celebratory days. They did this during there graduation to becoming genin. But there came a problem as everyone was being held hostage now by there former teacher Mizuki. He had several array of seal on his body which had bomb tags on them. He wanted the forbidden scroll and he through of this plan since Danzo just abandon him. He was going to force the Hokage to surrender the scroll with the of blowing himself up with supreme grade paper bombs he had enough to destroy half the village on his body and he had a deadman seal array that will trigger if he was dead so it a win-win situation for him since no one will try to kill him.

"None of you better resist or else." Mizuki warn as Sayla was the only parent at the scene as she took notice of Mizuki as she remember him.

"You the one that try to poison me!" Sayla said in shock as she a deep fury in her heart as she quickly grabbed a folding chair and chuck it directly into Mizuki face knocking him to the as the rest of the teacher jumped him and proceed to beat the living shit out of him until he was knock out.

"Whoa mom you save the day!" Naruto said in complete awe as Sayla blush at her adopted son commit. Soon graduation went on it way as normal.

Xxxxx

It was morning of the next day as it was now the Team Placement to today. The ratios of the Genin inside the classroom are now female, making it unusual since they didn't recognize any of the new girls, half being brown skinned or blond, making Naruto and Ino's hair less special which annoyed Ino. Iruka was there as he was reading name off a list.

"Okay Team 7 will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Uzumaki Naruto and Samui." Iruka called out as both Naruto and Hinata looked at a blonde former kumo girl as both she and Hinata consider the bustiest girl in the Academy do to Ino secretly measuring them which creep both girls out.

"Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino will form Team 8." Iruka said as Sakura had a depress look on her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Yakumo and Karui will form Team 11." Iruka spoke as a brown hair girl look up from her painting while red haired brown-skinned girl who was busy sharping up her sword look up as well as both of them stared at Sasuke who was banging his head on the desk.

"Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru you three will form team 10." Iruka said as Ino just had a annoyed look on her face. Iruka kept on calling various name as team where form as new team waited for there sensei to come and pick them up.

Xxxxx

Within the darkest part of the forest, where the Entity has been breaking through several years now, the entire area is cracked and time seemed to be broken in this area. More lights are seen from the cracks and after a few minutes, the space around the cracks collapses, causing the world around it to blow up like a thousand paper bombs at once.

The area is covered in smoke and a light within the smoke, several minutes pass before the smoke clears, showing the area which is nothing but earth now. The Entity stands in the middle of the damaged area, the light dying and showing something similar to a human figure. It looks at its body, still remaining a smooth, liquid like body, confused when specks of dirt land on its body, but slide through its body. _**"Inconceivable...space damaged...time damaged...reality damaged...don't recognize anything...world unnatural...can't comprehend."**_ The being says, soon glowing into a white light and starts drifting strangely, like it's never felt air before which seems to cause it difficulty to move around. Unable to sense, unable to function properly, has to find the anomaly in order to return and repair the damage, yet it doesn't know if it can find it. To the Entity, it's like trying to find certain grain of salt in a desert in our terms.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Sorry for it being slightly late as the E button kind of came off but I re-attach it. But anyway as you can see more different event happen. Including with what happen to Kumo. The set up also has change as well. Also there are other worlds and cracks form on them. Also the Entity arrive in Hinata world.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for beta reading this chapter and helping with the scene as well. You the best buddy also hope you feel alright. Also E button still hard to press now. But it workable problem.


	4. Chapter 4: The Collapse

Naruto isn't owned by me, it is owned by the creator of the series. Also don't own Fallout New Vegas and Bleach that is own by there creators as well. Also I don't own Sparky and Mark Frey they are own by Kaien Kurayami. I am writing this story for Sleepless Demon.

The Juubi reached the final stage within the Barrier caused by the 4 Hokages, exploding and causing Space Time Rips throughout the world and Hinata is pulled into a Void where Time and Space doesn't exist, yet she is pushed out of that void by an Entity and accidentally placed in a time that she remembers, but doesn't belong. Rated M for disturbing event, death, scene. There also maybe lemon.

TUAOA: Renew Life of Paradox?

Chapter 4: The Collapse.

Team 7 have finally met there Sensei who is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi tested the new team which they passed with flying colors since the secret to the success of the test is actually teamwork. This happened since no one in the team held a grudge against each other, there were two people on the team that where very level heads. This test impressed Kakashi greatly.

At this moment now, Team 7 were working on D-rank missions. Their first ever D-rank mission is helping a Former Kumo citizen moving into Konohagakure. Team 7 were outside of Konohagakure and they were moving containers into the village, along with the movers as well.

"So...Miss Aoi, why did you decide to move into this village in the first place?" Kakashi asks her, a little confused since there has been a huge influx of former Kumo Kunoichi and Citizen moving into different villages.

"You want to know why? It's because of the failed Kidnapping Incident." Aoi informs Kakashi as she carries her baby with her.

"What do you mean by that lady? What failed Kidnapping Incident?" Naruto asks as he and Hinata were carrying a box labeled fossils, making Naruto wonder if it's filled with rocks or something by the weight of it. Hinata turns, listening to her as well since she wanted to know what the deal was with huge influx of former Kumo Citizens and Kunoichi. She is still shock that all these events happened because of her kicking a Kumo ninja in the balls instead of being kidnapped.

"The reason why all of us left is because what the Raikage planned on doing to those kidnapped victims...actually, what he couldn't do; due to the fact he was forced release the kidnap victims." Samui suddenly spoke open.

"What was it Samui-san?" Hinata asks her.

"He was planning on putting those kidnapped females into some kind of breeding factory. So all of us showed our displeased to the Raikage about that plan of his, and to think he'd actually believe that we'd actually agree with that plan." Samui informs them. "There's also the fact that no one would ever use that kind of plan, since a victim could have a chance off herself if they were treated like that. Plus, no other village would even cross that line."

"So all of you just left the village after hearing what your former leader did?" Kakashi asks as he knows no one would even believe that kind of plan could even work in the first place. So he thinks the Raikage is either delusional with his plan or really believes the other villages would actually cross that kind of line, which wouldn't even produce results.

'It's a good thing I made that kidnapper fail, or I would have actually killed myself if I was put through such a situation." Hinata thought to herself as Samui looks at her Hyuga teammate and made a slight face, remembering something.

"Hinata-sama, are you the Hyuga that prevented your own kidnapping?" Samui asks her younger female teammate.

"Yes...I am...why did you ask that?" Hinata asks as Samui approaches Hinata and grabs her hand.

"I apologized for what happened to you." Samui informs her.

"It's alright...it's not your fault." Hinata simply says with a small blush on her face.

"You know, I'm still very surprised that the Raikage never tries to get back at you or the Hyuga Clan." Aoi spoke up, kissing the side of her crying baby's head.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asks, his arms hurting slightly.

"It's just...well, I was never even a Genin, yet, I heard from my mother a lot of things about the Raikage. He's very proud and only believes in his own opinion should be heard and punishes anyone that disagrees with him on the matter. So I'm a bit worried about that, believing that someone like him would need to reassert his damaged pride.

"But he's the Raikage, he should know what's best for his village and with all that happened to it. I bet he knows not to push his luck." Kakashi replies, sensing that his team are slightly nervous and had to say something to remove that fear. "So let's get back to work." Kakashi tells his team while the group start getting back to work.

Xxxxx

Several hundred miles away, the glowing Entity seems to have lost track of its mission, its glow becoming dull and its body becoming painful. Its body was too use to making an action that had no reaction to its world, but now that it does a reacting, an opposite reaction occurs. With each movement it takes, it collides with something that the people of this universe call air. The temperature which exists change rapidly, the lights changing to darkness.

This world is unnatural, causing its body to ache and unable to get use to the constantly changing environment. It passes a small farm, having a few people look in shock and mesmerized by its presence. "By Kami...is it a sign from Kami?" One of the farm hands wonders.

"I don't know...it's so beautiful." Another says, walking towards the light.

"No! Tera! Don't look into the light!" The third farm hand yells.

"I can't help it...it's so beautiful..." Tera says, extending his hand and brushes into the light, feeling warm and calm, almost like putting his hand is silky warm water.

The Entity becomes angered; having been touched by many things, insects, wind, rain, obstacles, nearly everything that this world has, it's touched it. It glows bright, soon blinding the man as he moves back, covering his face in confusion before it dies down. The man looks, soon realizing something's missing, his hand didn't seem to exist, he looks at his forearm, seeing that there's nothing but a stump.

Tera screams in shock, holding onto his arm while the other two become confused, not sure what just happened and they see the Entity expand and explodes. They try to run, but the light consumes them and the area in nothing but white. After a few moments, the light disappears, showing nothing but a crater there, no smoke, not ruined, just a circular hole, like it just stopped existing and nothing came there but the dust of the wind.

The Entity felt more calm before the wind touched it again, getting dirt on its body once again, irritating it, unsure what irritation is since it's never felt that and it's been feeling it ever since it entered their world.

Xxxxx

Four Weeks have passed, the Raikage walks around the streets of Kumo, he pride still not recovered and still frustrated as ever. This became worse since the incident of females of Kumo just up and left with a few of them staying behind, however, those few left after that. A never felt so insulted before until now. Actually he felt very insulted during the failed Kidnapping Incident, having nothing remain of his village's pride and only a fraction of power remained. He needs to prove to those other nations that his village is still strong. A was too busy in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his notice his brother Killer Bee approaching until he is right next to him.

"Brother, you have to listen to reason, what you are doing is very foolish, just let it go." Killer Bee tells him, showing how serious he is by not rapping at all.

"No! I'm not going to let it go! I am going to prove that this village is still strong! Even if our fighting forces are reduced to a smaller percentage of what they use to be! I am not going to back down from anything!" A shouts in complete fury as Bee just sigh to himself.

"I give up, I'm just going to stay out this, don't expect me to sup and then show you the biz." Bee tells him as he walks away.

"I don't need him for the village; I'm planning for my forces to attack and take back our women and dignity." A mutters to himself, planning to invade the one village that started this whole mess, the Hidden Leaf village, Konohagakure.

Xxxxx

One Week has passed and Team 7 was still doing D-rank missions, a lot of the other teams were doing D-rank missions as well. However, none of them knew of the event that is going to change their lives today. The Fourth Raikage is amassing every single Kumo ninja that's willing to fight for their pride and females back. They all move fast, circling round the Fire Nation and coming up to the south of Konohagakure, standing several miles behind the Hokage Monument. A is glad that no one doesn't seem to patrol around his army's location, since it was the direction of mountains. A looks at his army, seeing them prepare to invade Konohagakure. It might have taken him long while to get his army into position, but he was not going to back down now; he believes Konohagakure is still a weak village in his eye.

Meanwhile, at the rear of the said army, the rear formation were on lookout, making sure no one comes from behind or any scouts. After a few minutes, one of the lookouts spots something that is approaching the army, he knows his group are all hidden within the forest of the mountains and no one would be able to spot them. Although he knew that the entire army forces would be spotted if the figure gets too close. However, he sees a very bright light, seeing the bright light is heading towards the army's rear and seems to be avoiding the trees.

The lookout draws out his sword, launching forward and does a few hand signs. He summons a few Shadow Clones and jumps into the sky. "Hidden Mist Slice!" He yells, the Shadow Clones jumping and aiming to slice though the light, but they go through the light, hearing a scratching sound before the lookout drops from above. The sword goes through the light, hearing it screech in rage and the light explodes and consumes the area, but not before giving the lookout a glance of something, seeing himself fighting a Swordsman of the Hidden Mist before everything went black.

The light dies and left nothing but a big crater going around in all directions for a hundred yards, having just skimmed the edge of A's army which stands at the edge of the crater. A and the troops look at the devastation from behind, unsure what happened and the numbers lost from the sudden explosion of light. The Shinobi spots the sphere of light near the center, floating towards them, yet seems to be moving with some difficulty in the air.

"I don't know what the fuck you are! But you just killed several of my men!" A shouts as he is pissed off, seeing the Entity looking in A's general direction. "Kill that thing!" A yells.

The Shinobi starts throwing kunai, Jutsu and any long/middle raged weapons, all colliding with the Entity. As they collide, they hear it screech in rage and pain before another light explodes, vaporizing several more Shinobi, leaving nothing but craters. "Raikage! We're losing a lot of forces!" A white haired, dark skin man yells.

"I will kill that thing once and for all!" A yells, being consumed in lightning, soon vanishing and reappearing at the Entity, smashing his left fist into the ball of light, causing it to screech in pain and anger before exploding.

The Raikage is shot back, yelling in pain and smashes through everyone of his Shinobi that gets in their way. He comes to the stop and lays on the ground, soon getting images of fighting a Goth looking teenager and losing an arm, then seeing someone what looks similar to the Goth, both having Sharingan and getting even more confused. He looks at his left arm, seeing it missing and gets déjà vu. "Raikage!" Several of the Shinobi yells

_**"Why do these bacterial beings keep on touching me!?"**_ The Entity yells insanely, soon exploding into a bright light which engulfs the entire army and A, soon spreading and consuming the Hokage Mountains. The light vanishes, leaving nothing but an empty crater, no smoke, no air, no dust for several seconds before space moves again.

Xxxxx

Team 7 were heading for the Hokage Tower when suddenly, a bright flash of light caught their eyes which was coming from the general direction of the Hokage Mountains. Several seconds pass and the light dies, showing that the Hokage Mountains have vanished, leaving nothing but a crater left of their proud mountains.

"What the hell happen?" Naruto wonders loudly as people use similar but more shocked and rude.

Hinata stares at the mountains in shock, unable to believe what just happened. Soon, series of white lights erupted out of the ground throughout Konohagakure, leaving Hinata become familiar with the white light was similar to something she's seen before. "It's almost like the void." Hinata mutters to herself, suddenly, one of the white lights erupts underneath a building which soon vanish into the light.

"Are we under attack?!" Samui yells in completely shock, soon seeing a person dodge one of the pillars of light. However, half of his body was caught by the light and vanishes from existence which leaves the man screaming in horror as he is missing his half his ribcage.

"I don't know, but avoid that light at all cost!" Kakashi orders as Team 7 jump away from their spot as a pillar of light erupts out of the ground.

Xxxxx

In another world located within another dimension, the effect of the cracks started to show. As it is affecting the desert like environment known as the Mojave Wasteland. A man with shaggy dark brown hair and grey eyes and who is built lean stands there, fighting against a swarm of giant spiders. He is wearing a black cowboy hat that he accented with some red feathers, a black leather duster, a red western style shirt that he has untucked and partially unopened to let the heat escape, a trio of black belts for guns, knives and ammo, jeans, and black cowboy boots complete with silver spurs. He was wielding a pair of .357 magnum which he was shooting with at the huge swarm of giant spiders.

"What in the world happen to the Mojave Wasteland?" The Wasteland Cowboy wonders aloud to his companion while he continues shooting into the horde. Soon, he spots another weird pillar of light erupting out of the ground.

"Sparky doesn't know, but you think Sparky and Mark will survive?" Sparky asks as it was a giant Cazador with a little translator around its neck region.

"Well...it could be worst?" Mark replies, suddenly, a sound is heard, sounding something like glass breaking, both Mark and Sparky look up to the sky which seems to be replace by a white void and everything felt weird like time and space was collapsing.

Xxxxx

At another world and dimension, a large city in Japan which is known as Karakura Town. The town is in complete chaos as numerous masked animal and bulky humanoid like beings were appearing around town, killing and devouring everything in their path. The sad thing is, the normal people can't even see them as these beings were known as Adjuchas class Hollows. Which were a type of spirit that devours souls of both the living, and the dead.

However, the people were also running away from pillar of light that erupted out of the ground, erasing parts of Karakura Town and somehow causing the Hollows to evolve. Actually, the whole world is experiencing that kind of problem before there is sound of glass breaking, having the sky is replaced with a white void which signals that time and space is collapsing.

Xxxxx

Throughout different worlds located in different dimensions, there was general chaos as the inhabitant of various world experience increase of either monsters or weird events. Unknown to most of the inhabitants, the Time and Space is collapsing.

Xxxxx

Team 7 were running around, soon, they were joined by the other teams, including their families as well. Everyone is trying to avoid the pillars of light, but the numbers kept on increasing and they hear something that sounds like glass breaking, everyone looks up into the sky of theirs is now a white void where the sky use to be. The people didn't know that time and space is starting to collapse, Hinata looks around, seeing her family and everyone else as they had a fearful look on their faces. Suddenly, her vision becomes distorted as she is now seeing rainbow color tunnel before her entire world went dark. Only one thing is going through Hinata's mind during this time. 'Is this my fault?' Hinata wonders to herself before she blacks out.

Sleepless D:...Well...If I was writing it, it wouldn't have been like this...but it's interesting. Peace out.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well hope all of you enjoy this chapter as all you found out. Something big just happen. The Entity most likey became insane. Plus Hinata now wonder is this is her fault.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for helping out by Beta reading this chapter and helping out with the scene as well. You the best buddy.


	5. Chapter 5: World Full of Paradox

Naruto isn't owned by me, it is owned by the creator of the series. Also don't own Fallout New Vegas and Bleach are owned by their creators as well. Don't Own the Orochi Warrior series. Don't own Monster Hunter that is owned by Capcom. I don't own Dungeon and Dragon Frachised that is owned by its creators. Also I don't own Sparky and Mark Frey they are owned by Kaien Kurayami. I am writing this story for Sleepless Demon.

The Juubi reached the final stage within the Barrier caused by the 4 Hokages, exploding and causing Space Time Rips throughout the world and Hinata is pulled into a Void where Time and Space doesn't exist, yet she is pushed out of that void by an Entity and accidentally placed in a time that she remembers, but doesn't belong. Rated M for disturbing event, death, scene. There also maybe lemon.

TUAOA: Renew Life of Paradox?

Chapter 5: World Full of Paradox

Hinata is starting to wake up as the only thing she remembers is everything turning white as her home village was being destroyed by pillar of lights. She looks around as she sees that she was in a very unfamiliar environment. She sees wreckage and twisted metal, everything normal and odd objects. She takes notice she was surrounded by familiar people. She sees Naruto, Samui and Kakashi, all of them were beginning to wake up. Except she took notice more of Samui and Naruto as both of them appeared older they look, like the same age when they were in right before the start of the Fourth Shinobi War. Hinata then quickly looks at herself as she was back in her older teenage body. Everyone is fully awake now and they soon look around.

"What the fuck happen to me?!" Naruto yells as he looks at his older body now.

"I am a woman now?" Samui asks as she looked at her mature body as her breast got bigger as well. "I was wondering why my back was sore..."

"I'm a woman again." Hinata mutter to herself as she took notice she is still wearing the child clothes she wore before, fitting very tightly on her and showing more of her figure. This makes her blush a little and look around, wondering what's going on.

"Holy shit...what has happened to all of you and what's up with this place?" Kakashi asks in complete shock as he sees multiple moons in the sky and then spots Metal trees, wreckage and a odd pool of glowing green water everywhere.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei...all I remember was a bright light." Hinata spoke up.

"This is odd...we should explore around this area." Kakashi says and soon realises the three Genin are wearing smaller, much tighter clothes then before. "And maybe get some new clothes...cause I'm sure the women want to not show off their goods." Kakashi says with a small chuckle. The women blush at this and cover their chests while Naruto is busy pulling his groin region down in slight pain. The group look around and soon spot a deer drinking from glowing green water as it suddenly drop dead as its body glows as well. "Also, stay away from the glowing green water with the broken barrels in them." Kakashi tells them as Team 7 get up and start walking around.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in another area, a woman is walking around as while wearing Chinese dancer outfit. she also had E-cup size breast, her hair is black and she has lovely green eye. She is holding an iron whip in her hand. She is confused on what just plain happened to her as she was fighting some of Orochi Soldiers, then suddenly, her entire world just disappeared in a bright flash of light and she has been wandering around in a jungle when she woke up. She came across weird and annoying giant wasps that tried to sting her. She'd have thought that those bugs would've left her be, but that wasn't the case, so she killed those bugs.

"Where is everyone?" The Chinese women wonders herself when suddenly she heard something moving in the foliage, this makes her worried and gets her Chain Whip out. "Who there?" The Chinese woman calls.

Suddenly, coming out of the foliage were two women. One of them is wearing Yukumo Armor while the other one was wearing winter clothing known as Mafumofu Armor. The one wearing Yukumo Armor has White hair and white eyes as she had E-cup size breast as she is carrying some kind of folded up weapon on her back. The one wearing the Mafumofu Armor has F-cup size breast and Strawberry Red hair. She also was carrying huge musket like rifle on her back. (S D: Not sure if these women have that kind of breasts, or Kage is over exaggerating again)

"Oh...are you a fellow hunter?" The white hair girl asks.

"No...Who are you two?" The Chinese woman asks.

"My name is N'gwa and my gunner friend right here name is Ichigo." N'gwa replies as the Chinese woman narrow her eyes.

"I don't believe you two are friends since both of your outfit conflict since your friend is wearing what appears to be clothing for Snowy Mountain while your outfit is Japanese in origin." The Chinese Women informs them.

"Well...technically we became friends after I found her when I suddenly woke up to this weird land, and what's Japanese?" N'gwa asks in slight confusion.

"Umm...never mind about that then. My name is Diaochan." Diaochan tells them, introducing herself.

"There you are Diaochan!" A male voice calls as all three girls turn around as they see a huge group of armoured warriors who appear to have snake like scale for skin.

"Orochi soldiers and there a whole lot of them." Diaochan mutters in shock.

"We will now kill you so we will receive favour from our lord Orochi." The Orochi Soldier tells her when suddenly a stick of dynamite hit the Orochi Solider right in the face before it explodes, killing him and rest of the soldiers in the explosion. Diaochan is shocked by what just happened. N'gwa and Ichigo were just plain speechless. Walking out of the forest was Mark and his Cazador sidekick Sparky.

"Well...it seems I came in the nick of time." Mark states.

"Either that, or you have a poor choice of saving people if the girls turn out to be the enemy." Sparky says from a weird collar around his neck while Mark nods, chuckling slightly.

"Who are you?" all three girls said at once.

"Is that a Wroggi Armour you wearing?" N'gwa asks as she mistakes Mark outfit for a very similar outfit made from Wroggi hide.

"This just got weird." Mark said aloud.

Xxxxx

Team 7 has finally managed to arrive at what appears to be rundown and abandoned house. All of them were within the house, searched it and couldn't find anything in there at all. Kakashi couldn't recognize the house design from anywhere on his journeys, making it a very odd thing to see. Hinata and Samui figured out it was some kind of store at some point in the past. They had looked around the cobweb infested store, believing that it would provide something, some clue to why they were here. The group couldn't find anything but canned items and mold. The group were resting and soon put to alert when they suddenly they all heard an odd roar.

"What in the world is that?" Naruto wonders as Kakashi stops looking at a tin called Cram and was slightly worried.

"I don't know...but it sounds far away, so let hurry before whatever it is finds us." Kakashi orders as both Hinata and Samui were grabbing food supplies. Hinata took notice of something that say Food Sanitizer and radiation remover.

"This might be useful...for whatever radiation is." Hinata comments before the weird roar came yet again, but this time it sound much closer. Suddenly the door to store opens as a odd girl wearing a cleric outfit rushes in.

"There's some kind giant masked monster chasing me. I tried to use my holy powers on it, but it didn't seem to do much!" Female Cleric shouts in complete panic while Kakashi approaches the scared girl, seeing that she's no more than a teenager.

"Okay, tell me what just happen." Kakashi asks, hoping she'd be able to tell the group what the heck happened to them.

"I don't know, I was just starting out on my journey as a cleric and I had to deal with giant rats. Then suddenly, everything was engulfed in a bright light and I ended up here, being chased by some kind of giant masked monster when I woke up. I think it's still following me." The cleric tells them as another weird roar comes, but it sounds much closer now.

"Everyone, get out of the store quickly!" Kakashi orders as he feels some kind of danger is going to hit. He soon grabs the panic stricken cleric and Team 7 flee out of the store just befpre a massive red beam engulfs it. Team 7 is thrown by several dozen yards and hit the ground, feeling the world around them shake, the red light seemingly engulfing everything, even the little light the team had seemed to vanish for several seconds. Team 7 breathe hard, wondering what just happened and look back, soon looking in shock since a long, giant crater went across the area from a tremendous power which made Hinata remember Pain's Invasion. Kakashi releases the Cleric and they all look, wondering what being would cause this much damage.

"What in the world can cause that?" Naruto wonders as everyone else in Team 7 back were thinking the same thing. Hinata takes notice the cleric was pointing at something that is behind the group.

"What's wrong..." Hinata began to ask, but looks in shock. The rest of Team 7 turns around as they got a look at what has been chasing the cleric.

It is a six stories tall masked monster nearly surrounded by a black cloak. Its feet were white and almost seemed blistered, his has hands that were jagged, clawed and blood drips from its hands and if they looked carefully, skin and limbs could be seen there. Its white mask has bloodstains from what looks like its mouth dripped blood while bones were stuck between its teeth. Blood also runs down from the sockets of its eyes which glow red and a hole from its nose area. It roars and bends down, its hand soon hitting the ground and it opens its mouth, soon causing another red ball to form.

Kakashi yells to take everyone's shock away, soon splitting and jumping and the red ball shoots forward, narrowly missing the team. The force however caused the team members and Cleric to fly from the force, crashing through the trees and everything around the people goes black, having gone unconscious and were all buried under ruined trees.

The masked creature stands back up, sensing nothing around it and begins to walk away, its feet stepping on green ponds and its skin sizzles at the touch. It roars again and before its skin seems to vanish and nothing remains but footsteps.

Xxxxx

Hanabi was slowly waking up as she looked around her surrounding. All she can see was metal trees and oddly colored water. All she remember was running from the pillar of light with her family and sister team and suddenly darkness. She got up off the ground as she though her clothes were very tight on her. She looked at her body and she was shock.

"Whoa my clothes got really small and also I got bigger as well." Hanabi said as she took notice she now has the body of a young women most likely in her sixteen year old of age as she had DD-cup size breast.

"This is so confusing? But I got to admit does this make me the older sister now?" Hanabi asked herself as she got up and look around for any clothing that will fit her as she spotted what look like a mall in the distance as she approached it.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I apologize for that. But as you can all read everyone in a very confusing world right now. Team 7 also met a giant masked humanoid. Team 7 are in the teenager body. Hanabi got a teenage body as well and she nearby a mall as well.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for helping me out with this chapter. Thank you for Beta reading and doing some scene as well. You are the best buddy ever.


End file.
